dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Future Zamasu
|Race = Shinjin |Gender = |Date of birth = |Address = Sacred World of the Kais of Universe 10 |Occupation = North Kai (former)Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 16 Supreme Kai |FamConnect = Zamasu (alternate timeline counterpart) Goku Black (ally/alternate timeline counterpart) Future Gowasu (former master) }} Future Zamasu is an alternate timeline counterpart of the Zamasu from the main timeline. He, along with Zamasu and Goku Black, are the main antagonists of the "Future" Trunks Saga. He is the former Supreme Kai apprentice of Universe 10, who became a Supreme Kai. Zamasu is an ally of Goku Black, and the two are the only gods left on their timeline.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 57 Appearance Future Zamasu bears an identical appearance to his counterpart. He is fairly tall and lean in build with pale green skin, gray irises, and a white mohawk. He wears a slim violet long-sleeve shirt, baggy blue pants, white boots, a black Supreme Kai vest with yellow trimming, and a pale blue sash folded over his abdomen. Unlike his counterpart however, he wears a single green and gold Potara earring on his left ear. Personality Like his present-day counterpart, this version has truly fallen into the depths of evil, speaking of all "mere mortals" as inferior to him. Like his other counterpart Black, he has a sadistic goal of ridding the entire universe of humans, believing them to be the source of all evil, and he refers to a world without them as a "utopia". Zamasu also seems to have a deep hatred for Goku, as he considers killing him as his main goal and something only he should do (a trait his past counterpart shares). While battling Goku and Trunks, he constantly speaks about how humans misuse their "god-given wisdom" for their own personal gain. Unlike his partner, who desires greater strength through fighting, Zamasu revels in his immortality, which he refers it as befitting for him. This is a key difference from his counterpart, who seeks to grow stronger through battling strong opponents. Also, the key difference to his counterparts, as he never met Goku before teaming up with Black, as he never developed an obsession/hatred of Goku. He therefore wished for immortality with the Super Dragon Balls instead of wishing to switch bodies with Goku. Biography Background Future Zamasu was once a Supreme Kai apprentice training under the Supreme Kai, Future Gowasu. For unknown reasons, Zamasu always held a grudge against all mortals and humanity in general in which Gowasu hoped Zamasu will eventually get over someday. One day, when serving Future Gowasu tea, he found his master killed under the hands of a mysterious man. The stranger then reveals himself to be Zamasu, from another timeline. He had come here looking for a timeline and universe without a God of Destruction, as Supreme Kais are not allowed to lay a finger on the planets, his search through all reality eventually brought him to Future Trunks' world where Universe 7's Destroyer, Future Beerus was deceased. Zamasu offers Future Zamasu a new opportunity to begin the "justice" the world deserves, in which Future Zamasu eventually agrees to. The two then gathered the Super Dragon Balls and wished for immortality for Future Zamasu. With no one standing in their way, Zamasu and Future Zamasu then initiated their plan: to kill "unnecessary" mortals in order to bring "justice" and to create a "utopia" in the future timeline. After killing all of the Supreme Kais, and thus by extension the Gods of Destruction, Zamasu unleashed his wrath on countless planets, killing as many mortals as possible while Future Zamasu stood back, watching their plan unfold. Dragon Ball Super "Future" Trunks Saga With the Earth's population brought to near extinction, Future Trunks traveled to an alternate past world and returned with aid in Goku and Vegeta. As Goku and Goku Black began engaging in a heated battle, Zamasu appeared next to Black, reminding Black of his promise to allow him to kill Goku. He then attacks Goku at the same time with Black, forcing Trunks to jump in and even up the fight. During the fight, Trunks is fighting evenly with him as a Super Saiyan 2, but when Trunks stabs him in the stomach with his sword, he instantly heals his wound. Zamasu also emerges unscratched from Future Trunks' Final Flash, revealing his body is immortal. Goku regroups with Future Trunks as Goku Black charges a Kamehameha, with Zamasu grabbing them and holding them in place to prevent them from escaping. Goku and Trunks are defeated by the attack, and Zamasu remained unharmed due to his immortality. With Black, Zamasu prepares to finish off the two Saiyans, but they are interrupted by Vegeta, who woke up and intercepted their attack but fell back unconscious immediately after. In the confusion of the attack, Goku and Trunks have disappeared, so Future Zamasu and Black prepared to finish off Vegeta, but they are forced to fall back when members of the Resistance fire tear gas at them. The two then spot the time machine with the beaten Trunks, Vegeta, and Goku inside, and try to intercept it, but are too late. Zamasu exclaims they will return eventually, and when they do they will meet their end. Both Future Zamasu and Black are next seen at the cabin they are living in, patiently waiting for Goku and his friends to return. Black is ready to kill Goku once and for all but Zamasu says that he shouldn't kill Goku right away or else Black won't get any stronger than he already is. He then offers Black the chance to become immortal, but Black refuses, saying he is satisfied with the power he has now. Future Zamasu and Black soon sensed the trio had returned and followed suit on their location. They then met Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks and immediately started trading blows once more. Goku then tells them that they knew their plan, in which Future Zamasu was a bit shocked, but delighted asking them if they really knew it. He then tells him the full plan in which Black replies is incorrect, claiming to be another version of Zamasu in Goku's body. While Future Zamasu and Goku Black fight and constantly defeat the Saiyans, they tell the true story of their past, how Goku Black assumed Goku's body, killed him along with Chi-Chi and Goten, and traveled to the future and killed Gowasu, causing Future Zamasu to reveal his true nature to him and become partners with him, and how he used the Super Dragon Balls to become immortal, then destroying them. Future Zamasu is knocked back by an angry Goku upon telling this story, with Present Zamasu soon defeating him. They later mock Trunks, as he was one of the reasons they did this in the first place while fighting Trunks and Vegeta. They later notices Future Trunks assume a never-before-seen Super Saiyan form. Power Like his alternate counterpart, Zamasu is a fighting prodigy, and in between the time gap of the present and the future, Zamasu's fighting abilities increased significantly. Zamasu now possesses enough power to face Super Saiyan Blue Goku in battle, and Super Saiyan 2 Trunks soon after. He can even hold down both opponents simultaneously long enough for Goku Black to strike them down. Future Zamasu's immortality gives him a massive edge in combat, allowing him to use himself as a living shield to protect Goku Black. This makes the pair exceedingly difficult to defeat. However, when Super Saiyan Blue Goku hit Future Zamasu with an energy wave to the head, it greatly damaged him and he was forced to regenerate, and when became enraged he easily incapacitated Future Zamasu with a small punch, showing that while he was much more powerful than his past counterpart, Future Zamasu was still not at the level where he could last in a fight against a Super Saiyan Blue without his immortality. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' - Zamasu is capable of flight using his ki. *'Energy Ball' - Zamasu focuses ki to form a blue and black colored sphere, similar to Goku Black's. *'God Split Cut' (神裂斬) - Zamasu concentrates ki around his hand and then uses it like a sword to slice opponents. He can also fire ki blasts from his Energy Blade from a distance. **'Continuous Energy Bullet' - Zamasu is capable of rapid firing energy blasts from the hand that he is currently using for his energy blade. *'Immortality' – The ability to remain unchanged by the passage of time, unable to die, and simply live forever. Obtained using the Super Dragon Balls. Due to his apparent immortality, Future Zamasu is only moderately unfazed by any injury, no matter how grievous. He is also apparently unaffected by energy attacks, as he took the full brunt of Future Trunks' Final Flash and Goku Black's Black Kamehameha without a scratch. **'Regeneration' – Thanks to his immortality, Future Zamasu heals any wound he may incur within seconds. *'Ki Sense' - Future Zamasu is able to sense the ki of other lifeforms. Voice actors *Japanese: Shin-ichiro Miki Major Battles *Future Zamasu and Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan Blue), Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) and Future Trunks (Super Saiyan 2) *Future Zamasu & Goku Black (Base/Super Saiyan Rosé) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan Blue), Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue/Base), & Future Trunks (Super Saiyan 2) *Future Zamasu & Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) vs. Future Trunks (Super Trunks) Trivia *Future Zamasu is the second character in the anime to achieve immortality via the Super Dragon Balls (the first being Garlic Jr. via the Dragon Balls). Gallery Zama.png|Future Zamasu appears in Future Trunks' timeline Gokulearn.png|Goku learned Future Zamasu's true colors Dragon-ball-super-black-and-zamasu.jpg|Zamasu and Black side-by-side Trunks vs Zamasu.png|Trunks fighting Future Zamasu. Blackandzamasu.png References Site Navigation es:Zamas del Futuro Alternativo pl:Zamasu z przyszłości it:Zamasu del Futuro Category:DBS Characters Category:Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Deities Category:Universe 10 Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters who can fly Category:Villains Category:Characters who cannot die of natural causes Category:Shinjin